¿Qué es morir?
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Primero el infierno. Luego Peter Parker. Y entonces no más. Pos Infinity War


Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece, pero Loki es de Thor y eso no se niega… ah no espera, este fic no es de ellos. Bueno, el punto es que ningún personaje es mío y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Honestamente me ganaron a Thor y Loki, ya ven que son mi OTP por excelencia, así que cuando elegí a Mantis y a Peter Parker me lo tomé como un reto personal, como escribir de dos personajes de los que no había hecho nada y lograr que funcionasen después de lo ocurrido en Infinity War.

¿Cómo hacer que funcionen dos personajes técnicamente muertos? Pues, este es el intento.

.

.

.

El dolor es insoportable. Se supone que después de la muerte no hay nada más ¿Entonces qué son esos gritos? ¿Qué es esa ira y esa tristeza? ¿Qué es eso que comprime sus entrañas?

Mantis no ve, pero el peso sobre ella la asfixia. Intenta dar bocanadas de aire, pero la desesperación la turba, abre la boca, pero solo un aire helado le seca los labios. No hay espacio, se asfixia. Sus brazos intentan alcanzar algo que no puede ver, sus manos se mueven arrítmicas.

Su corazón.

Pop, pop, pop.

Su corazón.

Pa, pa, pa.

Su corazón.

 _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién soy? ¿Morí? ¡Ayuda!"_

Su piel.

 _"Ayuda, por favor. Ayuda. Esto es mentira. ¡Ayuda!"_

Sus oídos.

 _"No quiero morir, por favor. No quiero morir, lo siento"_

Se asfixia.

Empuja con las piernas, escala con sus brazos. Más voces, más lamentos, más histeria.

Sigue.

Sigue.

Y entonces ve, cuando llega a la cima.

Es un cielo con una tenue y opaca luz verde, una sensación de vacío le consume el centro de su pecho. Pero en esa situación es lo menos importante, lo que respira es dolor. El suelo. ¡Oh pesadilla! El suelo son cuerpos. Millones de almas rotas que tapizan hasta donde su vista ya no puede ver.

No hay color, todo es gris. Mantis no siente las piernas y solo puede arrastrarse sin rumbo.

Por primera vez ella siente que sus capacidades son una maldición. Quiere volar para no escuchar. Quiere morir para no sentir.

Se arrastra sobre cada cuerpo, no mira atrás ni debajo. No hay nada más que rostros desfigurados por la angustia, sumidos en su propio mundo de dolor. Mantis no sabe si será mejor regresar a lo profundo y esperar lo que tenga que pasar.

Pero sigue.

Sigue.

 _"No quiero morir"_

Conoce esa voz. Así que sigue.

No hay tiempo así que no tiene consciencia de cuánto ha pasado desde que ella comenzó a arrastrarse. Tampoco hay cansancio, así que eso deja de importar.

Llega al lado de un chico, está sentado aferrando sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas pegan con su pecho, hay un ligero movimiento continuo, se mece hacía adelante y hacia atrás.

— ¡Hey!

Exclama por inercia, por alegría. Por ver un rostro conocido, por saber que no está sola. Él alza la cabeza, hace un intento por señalarla, pero su mano se queda en el aire antes de volver a su regazo.

— Lo siento, lo siento… — Sus manos pasan a su cabello, tira de él como si arrancarlos lo regresara a la vida o a lo que se supone que fueron antes de ser estos cascarones — No recuerdo tu nombre.

Ella lo recuerda bien, recuerda su sentido del humor, recuerda su pánico al conocerla y recuerda su fortaleza para salvar a quienes estaban alrededor. También recuerda un vínculo, una especie de fidelidad que su sonrisa trasparentaba al ver al hombre de la armadura.

Sus ojos cafés tienen lágrimas contenidas, la miran, pero sin mirarla. Está vacío. No hay sonrisa en sus labios, no hay vida en ninguna parte de él.

Y es tan joven.

Y hace minutos ahí había tanta vida, tanto amor.

¿Qué ha pasado?

…

 **Han muerto.**

…

Lo que sea que eso signifique.

¿Qué es morir?

¿Quién entiende la muerte?

¿Quién puede aceptarla?

Mantis se acerca a él a gatas, no quiere sentir que ser como es, es una maldición. Aún quiere pensar que ser cómo es, es bueno para otros. Sus dedos se estiran hasta alcanzar su brazo y una idea tan rápida viene a ella que no es capaz de desecharla, las emociones que el chico desata en ella la rompen.

Llora.

Las lágrimas bajan en cascada.

Ella está sola, su familia, su planeta, toda ella desapareció. Pero el chico, Peter, no siente igual. En él hay un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, una ola de emociones que fluyen después de haber defraudado a alguien.

Mantis se sostiene con un brazo tembloroso en el suelo.

Él no llora su muerte por él.

Llora su muerte por lo que dejó detrás de su existencia.

Peter siente que le falló.

Peter siente que ha dejado a alguien roto.

Peter siente que pudo dar más.

Ella, con las rodillas sobre una mujer que desapareció mientras su esposo le entregaba la carta de divorcio y su mano apoyada sobre la espalda de un chico que acababa de ser aceptado en su primer empleo, se lanza sobre el chico. Lo rodea con sus brazos y entierra su mentón en el espacio de su clavícula.

Mantis es capaz de detectar la ira, la tristeza, la decepción. Es capaz de transmitirle la esperanza, la alegría de los recuerdos, la felicidad del reconocimiento, el amor del encuentro.

— Él debe pensar que fue su culpa. ¡Él no se lo va a perdonar! — Peter no mira a ningún lado, sus ojos van en un juego dentro de las cuencas de su cara, sus manos se mueven temblorosas por el aire, su cuerpo se sacude — Tengo que volver, tengo que volver.

Ella tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no soltarle, sus manos que le rodean por la espalda se aferran una a la otra, tal vez no haya nada que hacer en ese infierno, pero no quiere rendirse. No quiere. No puede creer que ese es el final de la mitad de la vida.

— ¡Basta! ¿Esa es tu versión de la persona que admiras?

Mantis lo siente, el chico es fuerte. Más fuerte que ninguna de las personas que ha conocido antes, en solo un momento fue capaz de resignificar sus palabras. Aquél sentimiento de impotencia, de rabia, de tristeza, se deconstruía en un mar de significados. De momentos.

Peter Parker no pensaba solamente lo que vivió de bueno, él llegaba a sentir cada acción, cada palabra, él era demasiada emoción hasta para ella.

Es capaz de sentir lo mismo que él, es capaz de comprender la admiración, la valentía, la jovialidad. Es casi capaz de entender el afecto, la preocupación, el amor. Por un momento Mantis siente que puede poner su destino en las manos de ese hombre de ojos cafés que, enfundado en una armadura, alguna vez le pidió a Peter no morir.

Mantis siente la transición de la desesperación por la esperanza, de la culpa por el agradecimiento, del fracaso por el logro de mantenerse, hasta el final, a su lado.

— El señor Stark vendrá por mí. Suele tener ese mal hábito ¿Sabes? — Peter la sostiene de los hombros, la sonrisa, aunque tímida, ha vuelto a sus labios. La chispa de sus ojos ha renacido desde lo más profundo de los mismos — Puede parecer no estar, pero él es el tipo de hombre que nunca falla a su palabra.

Ella, que conocía el límite de sus poderes, comprende que Peter es capaz de sobreponerse incluso a ese infierno, que es capaz de mantener la esperanza aun cuando no hay nada alrededor. Mantis sabe que Peter confía en Anthony, confía tanto que es realmente capaz de mantenerse firme, aún sin su intervención empática, y esperar por él.

Ella se aferra a él.

Mantis sigue llorando.

¿Alguien vendrá por ella también?


End file.
